teno verses vay heck
by drbackspace
Summary: a 1shot where the teno fights vay heck to help the steel moradins. also john prodman! an now for a msg from til regar. "Why am I wasting my time here? This fanfiction is bad. It might be terrible on purpose, but you never can tell. I'd really advise you only read it for amusement. Now I'm getting back to work."
1. Chapter 1

PRO LOG

one day the teno was chillin in his beach chair in his spaceship sippin a lemonade. he was usin frost cause mag is the bad guy from x men so he didnt want to use mag. and he was listenin to metalica and playin air guitar on his fragger, on his back he had a braten called bratenoby dark'ness radiaton proc skywalker and it has long ebony black hair with purple streaks (excep no it dosent cause its a gun duh) and had an icy blue muzzle like a limpid tear, a limpid tear of destruction and murder that shot bullets for killin grinners and robos and the flood from halo that was in warfarme for some reason but not oculisks cause their op cheaters, remove oculisks!

he also had a pistl but who cares about that lol

Sudenly, the tenos cell phone rang and he picked it up. "teno here," he said.

the guy on the other end shouted "THE GRINNERS ARE KILLIN EVERYBODY!" so teno said "yo dont worry im gonna pwn those noobs" and then he hangs up the phone

and then as teno was shapening his fregor he got a text from some1. It was...ordis!

"hey operater b4 u go pwn the grinner noobs i just wana say something"

"what?" said teno?

" **KILL THE **** OUT OF THEM** and b safe" ordis says

"ok dude =|" teno sad back.

"MOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!" vay heck wispered. "NOW TEH TENO NEVER WILL BEET ME!"

vay heck was sitting on his new super robo suit that was also flying 10000 namometers! in the air, shooting at the steel merdins dudes. the still meridins were fightn back but sadly they were npc so they were forced to be dum.

"Councilor, I know you aren't particularly fond of the Steel Meridian, but I must ask," til wreckor said on the radio, "Weren't you supposed to be on the complete opposite end of the system? It seems like a waste of resources to chase them down personally."

"SHUT UP TELL WREXOR, I CAN DO WHAT I WNAT! NO1 CAN BEET ME, NOW GO BACK TO YURANUS AND BE A DUMB CHEAP BOSS THERE TILL REGGIE!" vay heck shot missle bombs at the stall midori again, ignoring tall ragnar.

"onoz!" said the stel merdinian dudes and then they got blown up except some were live because all grinners get armor, even the ones that are good guys.

vay heck laughed. his laugh was a stupid loud laugh like politicans i dont like, cause its classy to put polticks in warfram fic. "AWGHURGHURGHURGHURGHURGHURGHURRHURG! AND NOW IM GOIN TO FINISH U!"

"Not if i finish u first!"

the still mordenkainens said yaaaaay! cause the teno showd up finaly! But vay heck was too high up, a whole 10000 manmeters! "holy **** the teno said, how do i jump that hi

"teno, use the arch bunker." lotus shouted

"nah i dont wana" and the teno just bulle jumped into vey hecks foot. but then vay heck kicked him over a mountn like a football.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAhA! FIELD GOAL FOR THE GRINNERS!" vay heck reveld in his new 3 points but it was not to last much longer!

cause teno pulls out bratenoby and shot at him, also the pistl except secondarys suck so he switch back lol

"today u die vay heck!" teno mutters.

"WAT NOOOOO!" vay hack shouted as his face got shot in the face. "NOW I WILL USE MY SECRET WEAPON!"

vay heck puts on a helmet. "LOL NOW U CANT HIT ME! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!"

it was a helmet! bratenobys only weakness! wat would teno do? then vay heck shoot missle bombs at him and teno have to run around to dodge them.

sudenly, in the distant he saw...john prodman!

"hi john prodman" said teno. "hi teno how are you today" said john prodman. "im ok except vay heck is shootin missle bombs at me"

john prodman was not afraid of missle bombs. he is not afraid of anything. he just charges in unafraid of scary things. a true american hero. except he is corpos so hes not american, unless maybe he imigrated from america to the corpos so he could pwn the infested flood boss. ok acutally thats my new headcanon, u don't like, deal with it

so the stell morderins said "is that a corpos?" but then another stahl meridin says "dude thats john prodman, he is a cool manly dude! we need to help him and the teno beat up vay heck!"

vay heck turned his robo suit toward john prodman. "YOU MAY BE JOHN PRODMAN BUT I AM A GRINNER AND WERE BETTER THAN YOU! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"shut up vay heck" john prodman said and tried to bulet jump only he couldnt jump a whole 10000 nanametars. even teno couldnt jump that high and the arch bunker was dumb so he didnt level it. thats why uranus sux. u have to bring the arch bunker there and sometimes it makes you swim, this is warfarame not swimfarame. also tyl reger is cheap.

so steel merdian dudes grabbed the gas thing that was in vay hecks arena while he was busy shooting at john prodman, who was punching the missle bombs away with his manly punching fists of manlyness. they said "hey john prodman! use this to jump up!" but it only got him up 9900 namoneters and he still couldnt reach!

then teno saw vision like obi wan kenobi in star wars was tellin him some wise mentor thing, only it was teshin insted of obi wan. "teno... you have to use your warfarame power..."

"wat power to use teshin?"

"your frost... you only have one power anyone cares about..."

so frost used snow globe 4 times to make ladder and steel meridas climbed up on snow globs with gas thing, and said "okay john prodman try again!" so john prodman used the gas and reached 9999 nanometes! then the last 1, he threw his prod at vay hecks helmet and it zapped the helmet off vay hecks face!

under his breath, vay heck quietly says, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"today you eat justice vay heck!" then teno pulled out bratenoby an shoot his limpid tears of face murdering at vay hecks ugly face. srsly hes ugly, how did he get votes when hes that ugly? oh wait grinner is a dictater ship. nvm

"OWWWWWWWW! YOU! YOU ****** UP MY FACE!" vay heck flew away, since he was a chicken. "YOU HAVENT SEEN THE LAST OF ME TENO!"

vay heck dropped an argon cristal but that didnt help becase it just disappear the next day. but he also drop a cool mod for melle! and teno get a bunch of steel merderin favor only that also means perry the platypus hates him now

"my prod..." john prodman had lost his prod after he threw it to knock of vay heck's cheap helmet. it fell in the water and all the fish were pwned.

"im sorry john prodman. i wish i could get back ur prod." teno said. but then sudenly he had an idea! he jumped in and his carreir pulled john prodmans prod out!

"thx teno" said john prodman. "i have to go now, my home planet needs me" and john prodman flew away going wooooooooeeeesh (poochie rox!111) (and he made it back to his home planet)

"thank u teno and john prodman!" the stell mermans say. "now the colonys are safe from vay heck!"

"no problem bros," teno says as his ship arrives and lodoss says "mission complete, get to extractin."

"cya dude" the steel maragorn guys say.

"cya bros" teno said as he got on his ship and cool drum music played and also a choir.

teno was back on his ship and playin poker with ordis when he got a phone call. it was...simaris!

"hunter" simaris said "i heard you were fightin vay heck"

"yeah i teamed up with john prodman and steel mandolin we pwned him."

"did you scan vay heck?" simaris said

then teno realized he dun goofed.

-TO BE CONTINUED EXCEPT MAYBE NOT, IT DEPENDS-


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: vay heck had more exclamtion marks in the pro log cause hes vay heck, but the editor got rid of them, must be bug. fanfic net needs 2 fix lol

also this is important! _!_! if you dont like, reed anyway if u want. plus i did the dream 2 quest, but not gona spoil it cause its a big plot twist with a totaly awsome part)

CHAPPER TWOP

* * *

teno was back on his space ship tryin 2 do luna levels with the sutpid oculisks. only he was on his ship cause he just dyed to cheap oculisks with disco laser.

"omg this is stupid" teno said. "i need help from john prodman. were is john prodman when u ned him?"

* * *

"go fish" said john prodman

"clem" said clem as he picked up a 8 of clubs

"got any 9s" said john prodman

"clem clem" said clem

* * *

meanwhile in another cutway gag vay heck was pacing back an forth in mid air caus he is flying type

"stupid teno! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_!" he mutterd. "how am i suposed to kill him with my uber helmet gone? _!_!? _!_ hek with it. how do u kill him tal rugrer?"

"Councilor, to be quite honest, this Tenno isn't very competent," sas toll regis over the phone. "He keeps running into my lab and dying five times to my electrified water trap, all the while shouting about... what was it? 'Arch bunkers.' Either the Tenno have access to a sitcom from old Earth, or he laments his consistent failures at using that Archwing of his."

"OK BUT WAT DOSE THAT MEAN" said vay heck "I NED AN EVIL PLAN, UR A DOCTER SO GIVE ME 1! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_!"

"Inside voices, please. Anyway, I've observed he's had more trouble with the Sentients than we have. The Tenno as a whole appear to have adapted to fighting them, but from what data I've managed to collect, he runs at them and exclusively hits them with his Fragor. From the communication logs I've intercepted, this constantly-failed strategy appears to be based on what an unnamed informant, who I know only as 'Nathan from School,' told him. So-"

"FINALY U DO SOMETHIN GOOD TIL RUTGER! _!_! _!_ **THIS IS EXCELLENT PLAN** ** _!_** **!** ** _!_** **!** ** _!_** **!** ** _!_** **!** ** _!_** **!** ** _!_** **!** ** _!_** **!** ** _!_** **!** " vay heck laughed for a whole namosecond he was so hapy with his new evil plan that was also tel rancors but mostly his because tar luger sux. "I WIL MAKE MY NEW ROBO SUIT A CHEEP OCULISK! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! THEN TENO WIL NEVER DEFEAT ME AGAN! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_!" vay heck sad in an ominas wisper.

as vay heck walks away for his new evil plan, sutpid tol rogor is all like "Just what is the Councilor going to do this time?"

* * *

"ordis has a message from **AN OVERRATED WASTE OF RAM** simaris."

"ok let me se it" says tenno.

ordis played back the msg. "hunter i keep tellin u. u have to scan vay heck. i need for the cassowary. hunter are u even lisening. its like u dont even get my msg. did ordis put malwear in ur mesage sistem?"

" **GO TO HELL SIMARIS** i mean, go to hek simaris" ordis helpfully adds.

"oh and btw shut up ordis" said simaris even tho he didnt no ordis was going to say anythin. simaris is a master of predictn. u cant beat his pokemon shodan team. he has all the data in the cassowary and with it he beats u with sunkern. flippin sunkern. on a hail team. hes just that good.

"i shoud probaly scan vay heck for simaris" said teno. "then i wont get messeges from him and i can focus on what darth has to say about his new deals. ordis, were is vay heck right now?"

"il figure it out!" ordis asks "lodis where is vay heck right now?"

lotos sais "vay heck left earth and is on that moon i hid that one time. by the way that was rlly cool."

"hes on moon?!1!?" teno grabs bratenoby and fragr and dosent even keep his pistl becos it suck lol and then he gose to the mun!

* * *

"ok wheres that ayatan" mario said. "im sure there was an ayatan here because baro sad so on facebook!" 1 thing u might not know, baro never lies on facebook. say wat u will about him and his too high mods prices but he is an honest facebook guy. mario was only gettin the best info.

anyway mario was jumpin around lookin for the ayatan on the moon. but instead of finding an ayatan she sees something in the sky. "oh no its vay heck!" mario runs away like vay heck was giga bowser or somethin. "im not working for vay heck! his benefits are teh phail!"

"oh hey u mentoned vay heck?" teno walks arond a corner. "i ned to find vay heck!"

"wel, u show up at right time. vay heck is over there shoutin." mario listens for a second then says, "shoutin about oculisks. oh yeah theres also a bunch of oculisks so dont get seen by the spy oculisks."

"ok thank u mario. is ur adventure over?"

"no im gona find this ayatan." mario leaves and says "good luck man."

"good luck"

then teno sneaks outside listening to vay heck. "MOOHAHAHAHAHAHA! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! WHEN I TURN MY SUIT INTO AN OCULISK I WIL BE UNSTOPABALL! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_ " and vay hecks suit had a huge net for catchin an oculisk with!

"onoz! teno said "hes goin to turn his suit into an oculisk!'

"hunter what did i tel u about vay heck" simaris says over group chat

which alerted vay heck _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_!

"oh g whiz thanks simaris, u suck!" teno sad as he try to scan vay heck. he get 1 point but vay heck start to fly up usual 10000 namometers shoting "COWADLY SPY! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! ILL ONLY LEAVE CHARD REMANS BEHIND OF U!"

"not if i make u into chard remans first!" some1 sad. it was... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...ember!

"OMG WAT EMBER HOW THE **** U GET HEAR _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_!" vay heck sas to himself.

"dosent mater" emebr sad as he drop down and punch vay heck in the face and also hit him with fire. "now teno use ur warfarame power to ice him!"

and teno uses his 1 power wich is ok when u need rng freeze but otherwise if ur alone hashtag just snow globe bro. but every1 gets mad when u put up snow glob in party cause it stops bullets. this is an educational semanar by drbackspace. thank u, thank u.

anyway vay heck is frozen and then teno scan 2 more points! but vay heck has one more and he shakes ember off then stats flying again!

teshin appeard in obi wan mentor vision again, "teno... scan him even when he flies... scan has unlimitid range..."

"ok good idea" said teno and he scaned the last point on vay heck! simaris finaly shut up about vay hack now!

"thank u hunter" said simaris- OMG SIMARIS I JUST SAD U SHUT UP ABOT VAY HECK

"oh ok" simaris said to narator.

"HAW HAW HAW HAW HAW HAW HAW HAW! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_!" vay heck said. "THAT IS FUNY TENO. REAL FUNN. BUT NOW! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! I CATCH AN OCULISK! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_!" becas an oculisk walked out and vay heck caught it in net when it trys to fly away!

"onoz!" teno sad! "srsly where is john prodman when u need him?!"

* * *

john prodman sighed at tv as he watch it.

the host says "this question is ftw, get this 1, the ruk family steels, the ruk family wins the game. u miss, the bek family wins the game. give me a word that gos after this. hungry what?"

"hungry milk!" says sargas ruk. "im gonna go with, hungry milk!"

"good answer!" says sargas ruk's cousin sargonas ruk

"oh com on" john prodman says "thats not it, obvs"

"hungry milk." the host says in the way he says it like he thinks its dumb. "folks lemme tell you i was expectin a lot of things but hungry milk, hungry milk was not one of em." the host says "hungry milk!"

BZZZT

"srsly" john prodman says "what the hek was that, hungry milk? even 'hungry kavat' was better answer."

* * *

teno tried to shot at vay heck but he used the ocilisk as a shield against bratenoby! and ember coudnt reach him either, it looked like he was gona get away! _!_!

"not today vay heck! this is for ur sucky benifits packag!" an mario pulls out a rocket luncher that she stole from a bombad and lunches a rocket and shoots the net with the oculisk!

under his breath, vay heck once again whispers, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! "

the oculisk flys away and then vay heck has to fly away to because a bunch of oculisks appear and start to shot him from too far to catch with net. while oculisks were busy, lotas extract teno and embar and mario.

"thanks mario" said teno. "hey no problem" said mario "i found the ayatan and then i was all like u know wat? vay heck sucks. im gonna shoot him with a rocket lancher." "radical" said teno.

* * *

back on his ship, teno was talkin to simaris. "hunter you finally got the vay heck scan. grats and gj"

"simaris" teno said, "next time when you want to remind me to scan something, pm me, dont post it in general chat"

"hunter" simaris said "ur forgettin 1 thing. general chat is just how i roll." simaris is a loose cannon, not sure if he is a good cop tho

"ok w/e -_-" teno says. "anyway-"

"phone call for you operator, **ANSWER IT NOW** when u are ready" said ordis. teno looked at his phone to see who was callin.

it was... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...dartho!

-TO BE CONTINUED LATER OR MAYBE NOT, IT DEPENDS-


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: OMG I FINALY BEAT TAL RIDOR GUYS! to beat tell rager u have to swim out of the water which is dum but i did it!_

 _ChApTr tHrEeEeEeEeE_

so last time we remeber dartho was phone! "hey teno" sad dartho "u know how the pistol is fail?"

"yeah lol it sux" teno sayd.

"wat if i told u" dartho mad a meme face and put shades on "there r pistl that dont fail?"

"lololololol" teno sas "wait u srs?"

"its cald the gamicor." dartho says "it shots a laser!"

"rad an sweet" teno says, "were is gamicor?"

"thats the problom, i had gamicor prime but vay heck stole it?"

teno gasped! "no! vay heck is too noob for a good pastel! howd that hapen?"

"well u see" dartho began a flashback

"well that was werd" dartho sad in the flashbak that was after smash ultimit, "why was it so bright out erlier" (A/N: cuz dartho isnt nintendo so he dosent know who galeam is and dosent remeber world of lit ever happen!)

when sudenly he relizes he reloded at the start of the relay! "onoz whos watching my shop? oh yeah, clem"

"clem" clem said, and then dartho realizes clem is also not in shop!

"onoz!" dartho runs bak 2 shop but then he sees some1 runing away with his new gun the gamicor prime. it was...

"MOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHARHARHARHARHARHAR!" vay hecks remote control drone plane heck says over the mic. "I KNEW THAT SKYP CALL TO GALEAM WOULD BE GENIOUS PLAN!" yes this means vay heck did word of lyte, he also was the 1 who made the azama spirit fight so hard, i mean omg srsly corn with 2 final smashs why, azura isnt even good she looses to barter

anyway dartho tryd to shoot at plane heck but it was like an ospry u have to melee it caus shoting it is too hard. and plane heck got away with the gamicor prime! noooo!

"noooo!" sad dartho

"noooo!" sad simaris

"noooo!" sad john prodman who was there 4 some reason

"cleeeem!" sad clem

"noooo!" sad teno. "i have 2 get gamicor prime back!"

"wel it wont be ez" dartho sayd. "u have to battle vay heck to find plane heck. but vay heck is garded by his own fake warfram! it is... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...jim. jim the warfram."

"hmm" ordis says "thats **A STUPID** odd name for a warfram"

"de wanted to add him from the start but he was too op. he had a good name but they had 2 nerf his name, and even that wasnt enouff" dartho sas.

teno drew bratenoby an his trusty frager. "ok thx for the tip dartho. a dictater like vay heck dosent deserv a good pistl, so it is time for the pwnage of justice! ordis can u find vay heck"

"yes, just give me **HALF A SECOND JEEZ** ampl time 2 find his cord nats."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH4HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA|-|AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" vay heck say as he hold the gamicor prime he stol. "THE POWER OF GAMICOR PRIME IS NOW MINE! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

vay heck turn toward his computer screne. "NOW IT IS TIME FOR EVIL PLANS! REGIE FILS AME, DO YOU HAV ANOTHER PLAN THAT BEATS MY SKYP CAL OF DOOM?!"

"Councilor, your... Skype call, as you call it... alerted a very dangerous creature to the presence of the Origin System. If it weren't for factors outside of our control, we would all be disintegrated right now. Was it really worth obtaining one Synoid Gammacor? I have ten of the things."

"LOLOLOLOLOL TAL RAGORO UR DUMB. ITS CALD GAMICOR PRIME" sad vay hack. "NOW I WILL UES THIS GAMICOR PRIME 4 MY GAMICOR FOMARIO!" and vay heck had a ship that he plugged in the gamicor prime to, then used a mega laser lens to make super gamicor prime for his space ship!

"ONCE THE GAMICOR FOMOR IS DONE I WILL BE UNSTOPPABLE ROFLMAO! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" vay heck watched his space ship get build by grinner minions while plane heck flew around it to guard it

jim the evil warfram just stood there lookin leet haxor.

"ordis look! Its vay hecks moon base!" teno said when he saw vay hecks moon base only one neptune moon instead of earth moon cause that was ocupied by cheap oculisks and the one moon town from bravely secant that makes u op

"he must have hid it from corpos **BY SMASHING THEM ALL INTO DUST** with stealth" ordis shout. "lootis wat is vay hecks plan?"

"vay heck wants 2 use the power of the only good pistl for his next famoron to take over the galaxy. this cant be aloud to happen. u know what to do teno, pwn his face." sad lots.

"ok" teno sas as he jumps out of his ship with bratenoby and frager. grinner heavy run up to stop him but he pwns them and dodges arc trap like a boss!

"operator theres a cardboard box" ordis sad and pointed out a cardbord box on the map

"if i know cardbord boxes" teno sad "there is a secert agent in the box!" and teno found... ... ... ... ... ... ...nothing! "lolwut"

"no!" ordis sas "operator… its a fake cardbord box!"

then jim comes out of nowere and shoots a mega laser at teno and teno barely dodges!

"onoz!" dartho sas "its jim the evil warfame!"

Jim shots another ten mega lasers and teno runs for cover and uses snow glob, but another mega laser hits tenno through the wall and pwns his shield and half his hp! "omg how dos he do that?"

"jim has infinit energy!" ordis shots "he can use mega laser all day **LIKE A NOOB**. "

it looks hopeles for teno but then teno saw something. "a real cardbord box!"

teno dodge another mega lser and look under box. It was... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...john prodman again!

"hi jon prodman" sad teno "can u help me fight this noob?"

"u saved my prod" sad john prodman "of corse i wil!"

jim the evil warfam walk in then with super deth sord. "nothin personel kid" jim sad as he teleports behind teno and rases super deth sord!

"yes it is persnal u nub!" jon prodman sas as he block the super deth sord with the prod of justice! "now its time to defet u!"

"lol wat can u do ur just a prod cruman-"

but jim dident finish the sentence! becas john prodman punched him into space with other hand shoting "SURE YOUR KEN!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" sad jim the op evil warfram as he start fling into orbit!

"FOOLS! ! ! ! ! !" vay heck sad "STOP THEM! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

the gamicor foreman was almos done and plane heck was puting the final part on it! but now that jim the evil worfram is pwned by ryus up b, teno and john prodman arive and start chase plane heck, teno is firin bratenoby everywer pwning all the grinner guards.

"we arnt gona make it!" sad john prodman. "plane heck is 2 fast!"

then teno gets idea. "wat if ship dosent work even with las part?" and he take out fragar and start hiting fomrons wing

"OMG WAT! ! ! ! !" vay heck shots "STOP HIM PLANE HECK! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

plane heck gently set down last part then fly to stop teno. "its working" sad john prodman

"i have another plan" teno sad "john prodman can u keep plane heck busy?"

"ya sure" sad john prodman and then he start chasing plane heck around.

"HARHAHARHAHARHARHA! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" vay heck sad. "U CANOT CATCH PLANE HECK! PLANE HECK IS FLYIN AROUND AT THE SPED OF SOUND! GOT PLACES TO B GONA SOMETHING SOMETHING SOMETHING! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

"well its too bad vay heck!" teno sad as he climb out of gamicor femuran's canon…

with the gamicor prime!

the third time vay heck quietly wispers in soft voce, "NO _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O_ O _O!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_! _!_!"

teno lifs gamicor prime. "with the power of gamicor prime! get rekt plane heck!"

plane heck run like a noob from gamicor primes laser beam. vay heck sas "THIS IS ONLY THE BEGININ TENO! I WIL PWN U AND THRO LODES INTO SUN! _!_ ! _!_ ! _!_ ! _!_ ! _!_ UNTIL NEX TIME! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" and then vay heck runs like a chiken.

"were a pretty good team john prodman" sad teno. "now I have a secondery thats good, all i have 2 do is pay dartho for it. wat will u do john prodman?"

"im going to take this ship and turn it into a vacation hous" said john prodman.

"rad, cya later" sad teno as he extrac 2 his ship.

"cya" said john prodman.

"hey thanks teno" dartho said later at relay.

"no prob" sad teno. "now i can save the galaxy from vay hecks next plan"

sudenly the relay went dark! "its not vay heck u had to wory about this time!" sad a familar voice.

"no!" teno sad "it cant be!"

naf enyos face appeard on all the tvs. "this time its the corpos u have to wory about! i, naf enyo, now have the most op warfram in the galaxy!"

on the tv, teno saw behind naf enyo… jim the evil warfame!

(A/N: CLIFF HANGERS FTW)


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: my laptop is lag and that suxorz_

CHAPTER FOR

teno imediatly pull out his frager and try to smash naf enyos face! but naf enyo sad "lololol im on the tv noob"

"hunter" simaris sas "quick, i have a way 2 catch naf enyo!"

teno gos to simaris room and asks "ok simaris wat do?"

"we use the cassowary and find naf enyo. but first i need u to go into the tv an scan jim the warfame."

"wat why"

simaris says "for science."

"is this like that youtub video were u acually are a wee-"

"yes and no" simaris sas "i will explain no more because im simaris and thats how i roll"

teno shrugs and sas "ok lets roxor"

"Well, this has been pointless," sas til rutger in his SECRET LAB OF SECRETS. "The good Councilor is wasting all of my time. If Nef Anyo is allowed to continue using this..." tel raynor rols his eyes "'Jim the Evil Warframe', we're all going to have problems. As much as I loathe the Tenno… if it's against Nef Anyo, then perhaps…"

teno enters the tv zone!

"omg wat" sas naf enyo "how did teno get in here"

"ok simaris" teno sad "wat do i have to watch 4"

"find naf enyos tv" simaris sas "and scan jim the warfam"

so teno ran through tv zone. nothing seemd wrong except for the sap osprys flying around, srsly screw those guys

when all of a sudden "i am shadow, the hegehog!" then the shadow realize he dun goofed an say "i am shadow, true self!" it was shadow teno with a shadow bratenoby and shadow gamicor and shadow frager and it was spaming snow glob like a pro! "look at how noobish i am!"

"lol no ive playd persona 4 im not falin for this bro, im on a mishonh" teno sad and walked away leving shadow teno to deal with osprys.

"some1 find that teno!" naf enyo sas, and a bunch of mufflers and other corpos d00ds run in! "make him run out of ammo!"

teno run from the mufflers as they destroy his snow globs. "omg why hasnt de removed those yet!"

"hunter i believe it is time to explain more"

"about wat simaris?" teno ask

"about that utube video, i used the cassowary to put u in the tv zone, i also have enouff RAM and enouff data to do this" and simaris unleash his anime collection on the corpos, who fight hard but were no match agains an almost infinit supply of op main chars with 2 sords, why is 2 sords so popular anyway? why not 1 big sord? or one of those shields with a spike on it? 2 sords is overrated.

teno make a break for the end of the tv zone where naf enyo is fiming. simaris tells teno "i am haxoring the tv so he cant turn it off and lock u out, but first u have to scan jim from outside where he can't fight you!"

"ok got it simaris" and teno reaches for scanner. but as he stars scannin jim the evil warfram the sap osprys start catchin up cause they ignord shadow teno. "onoz! not those, anything but those!"

when out of nowhere, "IT'S HAMMER TIME!" and tell roger runs in and drops teh hammer on osprys! see this is what im talkin about, imagin how cool sao would be if there were hammers too! but no, just sords sords sords, all day, not even a mage or healer or an awesome leglas style archer or anythin.

"tiz rigor?!" teno sas in shock

"For the moment, we have a common enemy. Leave the Ospreys to me. You finish scanning..." taselhof regor sighs, "Jim the Evil Warframe, and then go in there and put Neffy six feet under."

"ok good plan bro" teno sas, he finishes scanning jim

"very good hunter" simaris opens a teleporter out of the tv zone on naf enyos side and teno jumps out, drop kicking jim the warfame in the face!

"omg wat" naf enyo sas as he runs away from his evil doom computer "jim! pwn that noob!"

jim the evil warfame gets back up before teno can finish turning arond. "u will nevar defeat me-"

then shadow teno jumps out of tv zone and kicks jim in the face too! "i am shadow, and u ignored a cool boss fight!"

jim the evil warfram falls 2 the floor, but its not over! he draws super deth sord and is all like "raaar im gona kill u!"

teno and shadow teno nod. they realize they got to pwn this noob.

jim fired his mega laser backward to try and get shadow teno but teno shots the gamicor prime at his arm, meanwhile jim run forward with the super deth sord but shadow teno blocks it with his frager!

sudenly a bunch of moas jump out and teno is like "onoz!" but tal rager sas "Ah, Moas. So easily subverted." an it turns out the moas were haxored by tel ragr!

while jim and shadow teno are in the whole thing where there weapons are scraping against each othr, teno unloads bratenoby into jim the evil warframs back at the same time the moas laser him

and jim the evil warfam falls, roxored!

"WHAT" naf enyo shouts over the intercom "NO!"

just then a loud and annoying voice over the same intercom shots "MOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STUPID NAF ENYO! U JUST GAVE ME TEH SECRE LAB!" it was… … .. .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . ..vay heck! ! ! "NOW TENO, U R GOIN 2 DIE FROM THE DETH BOMBS OF DETH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

"hunter hurry up and get back into tv zone" sas simaris as he opens up tv zone again.

lol regor also jumps out! "Well, go on! The Councilor is hardly sane enough to _not_ blow this place to smithereens, no matter how useful it is."

"ur weird lel ragar" teno sad "but ur pretty good" and he jumps into tv zone with shadow teno

shadow teno nods. "r u goin 2 fite me?"

"mabe later" teno sas "i need 2 go back to simaris."

"very well." shadow teno sas "until next time"

teno walks off knowing that one day they will meet agan in the cassowary, and have an epic pwnage duel.

he leaves the tv zone and simaris conglaturates him. "gg teno. gg. heres some ducats" simars give teno a bunch of ducats! finaly!

"thx simaris. now im gonna go level up this gamicor"

"right, gl with that" simaris sas

"We've secured Nef Anyo's…" til robor sighs and sas, "'Evil Doom Computer of Doom.' Councilor, call off your bombardment."

"I KNEW MY PLAN WOULD WORK! MOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! GO ON! WAT DOSE IT SAY ABOUT TURNING INVINCIBLE?"

"I'm not quite certain. It will take time to analyze the data… I believe it would be prudent for you to report to the Queens about this?"

"LOLOLOLOLOLOL RIGHT! IM GONA GET ALL THE FAVOR! ROFLMAO LOL WOOT WOOT LOL ROFL!" and vay heck leaves thinkin hes got the best part of teh deal and tl rgr dosent

tyl rygyr kickd jim the evil warfram into the ships garbage chute "Ah. Much better. Without the threat this wretch poses, and that imbecilic Councilor no longer shouting in my ear, I can do the proper research on this thing. And look at all the information they've stolen…"

"Information I can use."

DUN DUN DUNNNNN

to be continued or maybe not, it depends


End file.
